Promises
by riley2009
Summary: Set After the Plane Crash during Arizona's recovery. I own nothing.


Callie sat alone in the living room, their living room just staring at the bedroom door. She started remembering all the good and bad times this apartment has seen in the short time she has lived there.

Hanging out then eventually dating Erica, Callie thought back to how she felt when Erica left her and all the nights she cried herself to sleep in that bedroom. Then out of the darkness she found light that light being the person behind that door. Arizona and she have shared their own good and bad times in this apartment.

Dancing it out on one of their first dates, making love for the first time, breaking up over babies, making up over babies. Breaking up over Africa making up again over babies, their baby. That night Arizona called Sofia her baby made Callie fall in love with her all over again. It was not easy then she knows that Arizona was hurt badly by what she felt was her betrayal with Mark. But somehow they made it and it actually made them stronger. Arizona was there by her side as she recovered from her injuries from their car accident and took all the crap that Callie had dished out without ever wavering. Now it was Callie turn. She had 2 choices fight for this or walk away. Walking away was not an option so she would fight. Problem was she did not know where to start. Arizona blamed her, Callie blamed herself. She promised on their wedding day that she would love, honor and protect her and she failed.

Arizona lying in that hospital bed begging her not to give up on her and to promise her something she knew she should never have promised but she just wanted her wife back and wanted to do anything to make that happen. She briefly saw the old Arizona right before Derek's surgery that love in her eyes as she encourage her and gave her strength like she always did. She is her strength. Without her she is weak she proved that when Arizona was in Africa and she slept with Mark. That was her weakest moment but during her weakest moment the best thing happened they created that little girl sleeping in the other room. Sofia and Arizona are her world and she needed to protect her world. Since Arizona would not speak to her she decide to write her a letter and say everything she needed to say.

My Dearest Arizona

Where do I begin? I guess I start with I love you. You are everything to me. I know you think I broke my promise to you but I don't think I did. On our wedding day I promised to always love you for better or worse I also promised to protect you. We have seen better and this is definitely "the worse" but we will survive this too. I promised to protect you and our family and that is what I did.

They say in life we all have choices but honestly I did not feel like I did. The only thing I knew was I needed to save you even if that meant loosing you if that makes any sense. I know I promised you I would not let them take your leg but I could not keep that promise without breaking our vows of protecting you and I will never break our vows. I will always choose you and our family. I know you hate me right now but I hate myself even more. In my own selfishness I made a promise to you in the hospital that I had no business doing. I wanted my wife back and for brief moment you were. I replay that day over and over again in my head that look of love in your eyes when you were encouraging me before Derek's surgery. I will never forget that for as long as I live. I hope one day to see that look again but until that time I will sit here and wait.

You can push me away as much as you want because I know you and that is what you do to the people you love the most so that gives me the strength I need to carry us forward. So keep pushing and I will keep carrying us. You see even in what you think is your weakest moment you are my strength. That is how this works. When I was at my weakest after the car accident you were my strength you are always my strength. When Sofia was at her weakest you were her strength. You are the strength of our family don't ever forget that. I hope somehow someday you will realize that I had to choose you just like I told you on our wedding day "that I Calliope Torres choose you Arizona Robbins to spend my life with". I will always choose you. I love you and I hope one day you choose me again, choose us again. Until then I will wait. Sofia will wait because that is what a family does. I am not going anywhere that is a promise I can keep. Please just trust me again, trust us again. I will love you forever and I will wait for you forever.

All my love

C

Callie folded up the paper and put it on the tray of food she had made for Arizona. She opened the door to their bedroom and Arizona turned her back to her like she always did. She left the tray on the bed and walked out right before she closed the door she said" I love you Arizona." She would tell her that every day hoping one day to hear it said back to her. She closed the door.


End file.
